Colours
by Kim Caralyose
Summary: Hidup seorang Midoriya Izuku terasa kacau sepeninggal ibunya di tanah kelahirannya. Bertemu dengan Todoroki Shouto, seorang pelancong dari kota sebelah, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, membuat bebannya terasa ringan. Hidupnya pun yang hitam-putih kembali digoreskan warna. [TodoDeku]. GS. Female!Midoriya Izuku. Slow Update.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia hanya milik Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **DILARANG KERAS MENJIPLAK ATAU MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN PLAGIARISME. SEMUA ITU SUDAH DIATUR DALAM UNDANG-UNDANG.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), alur lambat/cepat, bertele-tele, OOC, garing, kentang banget euuy.**

 **Gender Switch. Itu artinya akan ada seorang transgender! *plak* maksudnya aka nada perubahan gender untuk mendukung berjalannya cerita.**

 **Latar yang dipakai bukan kanon. No Quirk! Tetapi author sebenarnya juga agak bingung sih kalau enggak pakai Quirk. Bagaimana nasib Hagakure dan karakter lainnya yang melekat erat sama Quirk-nya masing-masing. *nangis di pojokkan***

 **Pair: Todoroki Shouto x female!Midoriya Izuku**

 **.**

 **.**

"Midoriya- _shoujo_ , kau harus pindah!"

Gadis itu, menggenggam erat ponselnya, seakan dengan begitu hatinya akan lebih tegar mendengar segala celotehan sang lawan bicara.

"T-tapi aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, All Might." Ia semakin mengencangkan cengkeraman benda modern itu, bahkan kalau bisa ia ingin meremukkannya saja menjadi berkeping-keping. Telinganya terasa panas setelah suara berat orang itu hinggap di otaknya, mengemisnya untuk bergegas pergi dari rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Nak? Kau akan jauh lebih baik—bahkan, lebih bahagia di sini. Kau bisa melanjutkan masa-masa SMA-mu. Dan itu artinya kau tidak perlu banting tulang untuk menyambung hidupmu, Midoriya."

Suaranya benar-benar lirih di ujung kalimat, setiap orang itu memanggil namanya. Ada perasaan lembut seperti kasih sayang yang terselip di dalamnya. Orang awam pun mungkin akan salah mengira jika mereka terbungkus dalam ikatan darah.

Midoriya menarik napas yang terasa menyakitkan di rongga hidungnya dan menjadi jarum ketika sampai di paru-paru. Suaranya mogok di tenggorokan, enggan untuk keluar dan enggan untuk berbicara pada orang ini. Meskipun demikian, ia seharusnya berterima kasih. All Might, pria itu memperhatikannya dan masih memayungi kehidupannya setelah bencana hadir.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa ini benar-benar sulit," tukas si ikal hijau. "Aku lahir dan dibesarkan di Hosu. Semua pengalaman dan ingatanku rasanya tidak akan bisa pindah dari sini. _Gomen,_ aku tidak bisa, All Might."

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara erangan frustasi di ponselnya, menandakan si lawan bicara mulai putus asa.

"Kau hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri, Midoriya- _shoujo._ Kau hanya perlu sabar dari masa-masa sulitmu dan pengalaman pahitmu. Di Yuuei, kau akan menemukan banyak kesenangan dari kepenatanmu di Hosu. Dan jika kau rindu, kau bisa kembali ke Hosu kapan pun kau mau," papar All Might bersikukuh pada tekadnya membuat Midoriya angkat kaki dari kampung halamannya.

"Aku tahu kau menderita di sana." Kini, suaranya begitu pelan dan berbisik, mencari keberadaan titik sensitif di hatinya. "Apalagi setelah ibumu meninggal."

Tanpa sadar dan tanpa diinginkannya, matanya terasa berat. Pandangannya menjadi buram tiap detiknya dan ketika ia terpejam, air matanya turun menjilati pipi.

"Aku bingung. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu harus ke mana lagi aku pergi. _Okasan_ sudah tiada dan aku seorang diri di sini," keluhnya terdengar hampa. "Dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk pergi dari sini."

"Dengarkan aku, Midoriya. Kau akan baik-baik di sini seperti yang selalu kukatakan. Kau akan aman di sini, karena aku yang menjamin kehidupanmu. Inko benar-benar sayang kepadamu dan sangat menginginkan kau hidup bahagia meskipun dia telah pergi. Mungkin ini terdengar seperti sebuah paksaan apalagi setelah mendiang ibumu meninggal, tapi ini semua demi kelangsungan hidupmu."

Midoriya sesenggukan menahan tangisnya biarpun sudah pecah. "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu, All Might? Kau bukan Tuhan yang bisa mengatur hidupku semudah itu. Bagaimana jika di sana aku semakin terpuruk? Pindah ke sekolah baru dan aku jadi bahan bulan-bulanan?" Midoriya mulai putus asa dengan suaranya yang serak dan bergetar. Pikirannya mulai diserbu dengan halusinasi negatif.

"Kau bukan orang yang pesimis." Hanya kalimat itu yang Midoriya Izuku dapatkan. "Kau bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kekacauan di kepalamu benar-benar harus dihentikan."

Tidak ada balasan yang berarti selain isakan penuh takut di bibir merah muda itu.

Ia benar-benar cemas dengan kehidupannya setelah ini, setelah ibunya meninggal beberapa hari lalu saat sebuah truk besar menabrak wanita tambun itu. Ia teramat lelah hari itu sehabis pulang sekolah dan terkejut ketika seorang petugas berseragam muncul di rumahnya, lalu memberitahu berita yang tidak ingin ia dengar perihal kecelakan ibunya. Dunianya berhenti dan jantungnya pun demikian. Ia langsung meraung dan menangis dengan kacau di depan polisi. Ia kira, ini cuma bunga tidur yang ironi. Namun, setiap kali ia berkedip, air matanya terus mengucur tak karuan, membanjiri hidupnya dengan haru biru.

Semuanya, segalanya, dan seluruhnya yang selalu bisa ia jabarkan warnanya lantas menjadi sebuah jepretan hitam-putih. Dunianya pun hancur dan kebas dari warna.

.

.

"Jadi, kita akan pergi ke Hosu?"

Lelaki bermata empat itu mengangguk semangat. "Tentu. Tensei- _nii_ memberitahuku ada taman kota di Hosu yang baru saja dibuka. Tamannya benar-benar indah," tutur Iida sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

" _Souka_? Itu benar-benar hebat!" seru Uraraka begitu antusias mendengar liburan yang akan mereka isi. "Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi ke Hosu."

"Uraraka- _chan_ sepertinya sangat bersemangat sekali ya, kero. Jadi, kita berangkat kapan, Iida- _chan_?" ujar Asui yang diikuti anggukan pria berkepala burung gagak, Tokoyami.

"Bagaimana dengan hari Sabtu?" usul Kirishima, cowok berambut merah dengan gigi hiu, tapi justru membuatnya terlihat keren. Karena ia pikir, giginya itu benar-benar jantan sekali.

"Ide yang bagus Kirishima- _kun_! Kita bisa menginap di hotel tempat Tensei- _nii_ bekerja," Iida berucap sambil mengepalkan jarinya semangat.

Sekitar enam orang mengerubungi meja Tokoyami, mediskusikan hal yang menarik tentang acara berkunjung ke Hosu. Pagi ini, Iida sang ketua kelas mengutarakan pendapatnya untuk mengadakan jalan-jalan sekelas ke kota kecil tersebut. Dengan embel-embel untuk memperkuat tali silaturahmi anatar warga kelas 1-A, pendapatnya tidak disetujui semua pihak. Dan di meja Tokoyami inilah orang-orang yang berkenan ikut karena tidak berhalangan.

"Dengan demikian, kita hanya pergi berenam saja?" kata Tokoyami menatap Iida, Uraraka, Kirishima, Asui, dan Yaoyorozu bergiliran—memastikan jika mereka semua benar-benar andil dalam acara ini.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak lihat tadi Iida- _san_ sudah menawarinya, tapi seluruhnya menolak." Yaoyorozu menghela napas. Ia pikir, sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika wisata ini dihadiri ramai-ramai.

"Tapi kita belum menawari Todoroki- _chan_ dan Bakugou- _chan_ ," kata Asui sambil mencuri pandang ke belakang Tokoyami, tempat di mana meja Todoroki sang pangeran kelas berada.

"Ah, Bakugou- _kun_ rasanya tidak akan mungkin mau," bisik Uraraka. "Lagi pula, rasanya mustahil jika orang itu ikut."

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba, 'kan?" tukas lelaki yang mengaku jantan itu. "Hoi, Bakugou! Kau ikut tidak pergi ke Hosu bareng kami?" teriaknya, tanpa perlu menghampirinya.

Kepala durian itu menoleh ke belakang sekilas sebelum melengos berbalik ke depan. " _Mendokusai_! Buang-buang waktu saja pergi ke tempat itu, dasar bodoh!" dengusnya.

"Dia sepertinya benar-benar tidak mengerti apa itu liburan," komentar Tokoyami melihat penolakan telak dari Bakugou.

"Todoroki- _san_ , kau mau ikut bersama kami ke Hosu?" Yaoyorozu berjalan ke belakang, menatap kepala dua warna itu. Ia tahu, bukan hal yang mudah mengajak orang itu, bahkan untuk sekadar berbicara saja lantaran Todoroki sangat pendiam di kelas. Orang itu bisa saja melewati tiga tahunnya di SMA tanpa berbicara jika ia mau.

Pria yang diajak bicara itu menutup bukunya dalam diam dan menatap datar ke depan, semuanya tampak memandangnya penuh harap.

"Aku ikut."

" _H-honto_? Kau yakin, Todoroki?" Kirishima tergagap melihat jawaban pria kalem itu. Rasanya hampir tidak mungkin seorang Todoroki Shouto pergi bersenang-senang dengan rombongannya. Apa yang Yaoyorozu masukkan dalam kalimatnya sebenarnya?

"Astaga, ini benar-benar hebat! Jadi, kita bertambah satu orang lagi!" Uraraka yang kelewat energik itu memekik senang, sampai-sampai Tokoyami yang terkenal dengan profil tenangnya itu berdecak kesal.

.

.

Hari Sabtu yang cerah menyiangi kota Hosu, kota kecil nan padat yang terletak di pedalaman Jepang itu tak bisa dibilang kuno. Jauh dari ibukota dan hiruk-pikuk teknologi, bukan artinya kota itu lekang dari sentuhan modern. Gedung-gedung bertingkat yang berlomba menyentuh pucuk langit membuat pelancong mana pun terkesima dalam sekali tatap. Papan-papan iklan yang bertengger di atap bangunan menambah kesan futuristik di sini.

Di pusat kota Hosu, di segala kejadian mungkin terjadi di kota kecil ini, terjadi pertumpahan pejalan kaki yang memenuhi jalan, trotoar, dan seisi kota ini. Benar-benar padat dan sibuk. Di akhir pekan, manusia semakin merapat di sini. Ditambah lagi, peresmian taman umum kota Hosu yang baru dibuka tempo hari.

Perempuan yang terbalut jaket berjalan di antara lautan manusia. Pikirannya kosong dalam langkah kakinya, tapi tidak terombang-ambing dalam arus hilir mudik pejalan kaki.

Setidaknya sudah dua hari ia berkeliling mencari sebuah tempat. Ya, tempat yang menawarkan lowongan pekerjaan untuknya. Pekerjaan apa pun, akan ia terima asalkan itu legal dan dapat menambal keuangannya.

Hidup sendirian itu tidak mudah, pikir Midoriya. Berkelana kesana kemari, menjadi seorang penyintas yang mencari sumber mata air kehidupan. Hingga kakinya membawa ke sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai pernak-pernik buah tangan dan cendera mata.

"Baiklah, aku pasti bisa!" serunya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mempekerjakan gadis di bawah umur," ucap pemilik toko saat Midoriya meminta pekerjaan kosong untuknya. "Memang, pekerjaan kasir itu mudah. Namun, aku tidak ingin ditangkap karena mempekerjakan anak kecil."

Seperti itulah ucapan pahit yang Midoriya dengar. Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya ia gagal, dalam satu hari ini. Ia kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang ramai. Sambil menendang kerikil di dekatnya, ia bergumam, "Apa salahnya jika umurku lima belas tahun?"

Midoriya menendang kerikil yang lebih besar dengan penuh amarah. Batu itu terpental dan _headshot!_ Batu itu mengenai tepat tengkorak pemuda di depannya.

" _Baka_! Siapa yang melempar kerikil ini?" omel pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan dan menoleh ke belakang, menemukan gadis imut berkuncir satu yang tampak berkeringat dingin.

"E-eh? Shindou- _senpai_?" cetus Midoriya terkejut.

Pria tampan di hadapannya ini adalah kakak kelasnya, pria yang disukainya, dan korban dari kerikilnya. Ia jadi kebingungan di tempat dan kian gugup saat mata hitam itu menembak fokus ke arahnya.

" _G-gomen_ , aku sungguh tidak sengaja!"

"Midoriya? Kau Midoriya?" selidik Shindou dengan alis terangkat. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Hiyaa … terlalu dekat!" jeritnya pelan. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa panas. Refkles, ia berjalan mundur dengan teratur. Oh, wajah itu bukan hal yang baik jika dipandang dari jarak dekat. Kedua lengannya terangkat berusaha menyampul mukanya yang memerah seperti tomat. Pasti terlihat memalukan!

Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir Shindou. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Santai saja," ujarnya. "Kau ke sini ingin pergi taman kota Hosu, ya?"

Midoriya menarik kepalanya ke atas, memandang kakak kelasnya lurus, mengabaikan setiap manusia yang melewatinya. "B-bukan—eh, iya!"

"Apa?"

"Iya. A-aku ingin ke sana," dustanya. Midoriya melupakan tujuannnya keluar rumah: mencari pekerjaan. Ia ragu, antara mencari pekerjaan atau mungkin pergi bersama pria ini ke taman kota Hosu yang sebenarnya ia tidak berminat. Hei, tapi peluang pergi dengan Shindou sangat kecil. Mungkin inilah kesempatannya!

"S-Shindou- _senpai_ ingin pergi ke taman kota Hosu?" Midoriya melirik asal sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Shindou mengangguk. "Iya. Mau bareng?" tawarnya.

Di ruang hatinya, Midoriya menjerit kesenangan. Memang itu yang diinginkannya. Urusan pekerjaan bisa nanti, pikirnya ceroboh.

Akhrinya mereka berdua pun pergi bersama menuju taman kota Hosu dengan jalan kaki. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Dengan kecepatan berjalan kaki pada umunya, mungkin waktu lima belas menit adalah minimal waktu tempuh.

Di antara mereka berdua, tak ada yang berniat membuka obrolan. Sesekali, Midoriya mencuri pandang lewat ekor matanya yang malah membuatnya salah tingkah sendiri. Laki-laki ini sangatlah tampan, pantas saja teman sekelasnya memujanya, termasuk dia sendiri. Shindou benar-benar mengingatkannya pada teman masa kecilnya, hanya saja orang itu sangat temperamental. Dan orang itu juga pernah menjadi sasaran asmara Midoriya. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum orang itu pindah ke daerah Yuuei.

"Aku tahu jalan tembusannya. Mau ikut?" Shindou akhirnya membuka mulut dan direspons anggukan dari cewek di sebelahnya.

Ia menarik tangan Midoriya sepihak, membawanya melangkah lebih cepat dan berjalan memasuki sebuah gang kecil yang terjepit di antara dua gedung. Begitu sempit dan kumuh. Shindou tidak salah kan mengajaknya kemari? Ini cuma jalan tikus.

"Shindou- _senpai_ , kita mau ke mana?" tegur Midoriya merasa tidak nyaman melewati gang kecil itu. Roknya sempat tersangkut sesuatu dan jaketnya menyinggung sisi bangunan yang kotor, meninggalkan noda di jaket kesayangannya. "K-kita mau ke taman Hosu, 'kan?"

Shindou berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Midoriya. Akan tetapi, senyum itu tidak berhasil membiusnya menjadi gugup. Malah membuatnya takut.

"Sangat kebetulan di tempat ini aku bertemu perempuan manis sepertimu."

"M-maksud Shindou- _senpai_?"

Itu terjadi cepat sekali. Tangan kekar pemuda itu meremas bahu Midoriya sampai si empu merintih dan membantingnya ke tembok. Hanya dalam beberapa detik berlalu, Midoriya terpojok dan ia terlalu terkejut mencerna apa yang terjadi. Pupilnya mengecil.

"Shindou- _senpai_ , s-sakit," desis Midoriya. Punggungnya terasa nyeri karena permukaan dinding yang kasar menghantamnya.

"Ini belum seberapa. Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu rasa sakit yang nikmat?" bisiknya pelan, tepat di telinga.

Midoriya merinding dan tubuhnya terasa lemas, ingin merosot, tapi orang itu menahannya.

Ia merasa takut sekarang. Shindou mengunci pergerakan kakinya dengan kaki miliknya yang besar dan panjang. Tangan lebarnya juga menutup mulut Midoriya dengan kencang. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca ketika pria ini mulai membuka risleting celananya. Netra hijaunya semakin membola saat salah satu tangannya mulai merangsek masuk ke dalam roknya. Merabanya perlahan.

Batin Midoriya menangis. Air matanya tumpah ruah, ia ingin menjerit, tapi tenaga orang ini seperti monster. Benar-benar kuat. Pria yang dipuja seluruh teman perempuannya, terkuak sudah siapa Shindou sebenarnya.

Ia menyesal. Sangat. Ini karena ulahnya sendiri.

Kepala Midoriya bergerak cepat, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan itu dari mulutnya. Paru-parunya mulai merindukan oksigen sekarang. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu dan tidak akan berakhir dalam keadaan mesum seperti ini.

BRAK!

Sebatang kayu besar melayang mengenai bahu Shindou sampai tersungkur, tapi itu juga berarti Midoriya juga merasakan bagaimana batang kayu itu mendepak tubuhnya. Sekarang rasa sakitnya bertambah. Ia meringis kesakitan, tapi tak apalah, sekarang ia bisa menghirup udara memenuhi kapasitas pernapasannya.

Dari ujung gang, ia bisa melihat seorang pria. Ia duga jika orang itu yang melempar batang kayu itu. Buru-buru ia berlari dengan terseok meninggalkan mantan pria yang disukainya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku!" ucap Midoriya dengan napas terengah. Penampilannya kacau saat ini. "A-aku … sugguhan berterima kasih!" ulangnya, dengan wajah menahan tangis.

"Kalau begitu, segeralah pergi dari sini."

Midoriya buru-buru mengekorinya. Orang itu menyelamatkan hidupnya. Ingin rasanya ia mengucapkan terima kasih sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

Kota Hosu memang ramai di akhir pekan. Mereka satu dari sekian gerombolan yang mempunyai destinasi yang sama di kota ini. Lalu lalang pejalan kaki serta deru mobil yang datang dari punggung jalan, membuat di sini terasa sesak.

Todoroki Shouto, pria yang jarang sekali menukarkan hari liburnya untuk bersenang-senang kini tengah sendirian di antara kerumunan. Keenam temannya menghilang—lebih tepatnya ia terlepas dari rombongannya. Sebelumnya mereka berdesak dan saat ia tinggal hanya untuk mengerjap, orang di depannya menjadi orang asing.

"K-kau seperti orang tersesat," cicit suara sopran di belakangnya.

Baiklah, sekarang ia tidak sendiri. Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota Hosu secara mandiri lewat fitur GPS di ponselnya. Kakinya menjadi macet di sebuah gang kecil, melihat dua siluet makhluk dengan tindak-tanduk mencurigakan. Maka, setelah adegan heroik barusan, ia mendapat pengikut. Gadis manis berambut hijau ini mengikutinya seperti anak ayam dan induk.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" interupsi Todoroki, menoleh ke belakang. "Hentikan."

"A-aku tidak mengikutimu. Taman kota Hosu baru saja dibuka, dan aku ingin pergi ke sana," kata Midoriya. "Kupikir kau juga ingin pergi ke sana, karena seluruh orang ingin melihat patung kuda raksasa di taman baru itu."

Sepasang bola mata biner itu tidak bereaksi. "Berhenti mengikuti. Menjauhlah!" usir Todoroki. Ia pun kembali berjalan mengikuti peta di ponselnya. Sesekali ia bergeming, memahami patokan di sekitar jalanan Hosu.

Gadis berkuncir satu bergerak pelan dan sedikit tertatih. Peristiwa kriminal tadi membuat bagian belakang tubuhnya terasa sakit. Sebaiknya, ia pulang saat ini juga dan mecari pekerjaan ketika lebih baik. Sekonyong-konyong, pahlawan kecilnya ini muncul dan ia merasa … harus membalas kebaikannya.

"A-akan kuantar ke taman Hosu!" serunya dengan wajah tertunduk.

Sambil menoleh, tatapannya senantiasa datar pada orang ini. "Aku tidak meminta. Lebih kau pulang. Punggungmu pasti terluka dan obatilah."

"Itu soal gampang, kok." Midoriya berjalan memutus jarak. "Tuan sudah menolongku, sekarang biarkan aku yang mengantarkanmu ke taman Hosu."

Masih dalam bentukan datar, Todoroki sebenarnya tidak keberatan mengambil uluran bantuan dari gadis ini. Bisa saja gadis ini mengenal atau melihat ke arah mana teman-temannya itu bergerak di penjuru kota.

"Baiklah. Antar aku ke hotel Butsuyama. Kau pasti orang pribumi, 'kan?"

Dari pada sibuk-sibuk berjalan di bawah terik mentari yang menyengat, lebih baik ia langsung pergi ke hotel dan beristirahat. Lagi pula, taman kota Hosu pasti ramai dan hari ini pun baru tiba di kota ini. Seharusnya ia mengembalikan energinya bersama ranjang, bukan dengan melempar batang kayu ke seorang penjahat kelamin.

"H-hotel Butsuyama?"

"Hn. Ada apa?" Todoroki membuka ponselnya, memberikan pesan singkat pada yang lain jika tidak perlu repot mencarinya. Ia akan istirahat di sana.

"B-bukan masalah. Mari kuantar," ucap Midoriya sopan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, perempuan itu segera mengajak laki-laki itu ke tempat yang dituju. Hotel Butsuyama bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.

Rongga kepala Midoriya mulai dipenuhi dengan prasangka tidak enak. Ia nyaris saja dicabuli dengan Shindou di sebuah gang sempit tak terjamah manusia dan akhrinya ia diselamatkan pria ini. Lalu, pria ini memintanya mengajak ke sebuah hotel. Apa ini yang dinamakan keluar dari kandang harimau dan masuk ke kandang buaya?

Tangannya langsung meremas ikal hijaunya. Tidak! Tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu.

"Wah, toko es krim!"

Kepala lumut itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang terperangah pada sebuah gerai es krim di sisi kanannya.

"T-Tuan mau es krim?" tawar Midoriya menunjuk toko dengan cat merah muda itu. "Aku belikan, ya?"

Belum sempat pemuda dengan luka di kiri wajahnya itu menolak, Midoriya langsung menyusup masuk ke sana. Todoroki hanya bisa menunggu pasrah. Kepalanya mengangkat kesal ketika gadis itu membawa dua buah es krim di tangannya.

" _G-gomen_ , aku langsung pergi tanpa perizinan." Midoriya menyodorkan salah satu es krimnya. "Kau harus coba es krim di Hosu. Benar-benar lezat. Aku membelikanmu rasa cokelat, karena tidak tahu kau suka rasa apa."

Todoroki menatap es krim itu tanpa minat.

"E-eh? Tidak suka es krim, ya?"

Tangannya pun langsung meraihnya. "Aku tidak suka es krim. Tapi tidak apalah," ujarnya.

"Lalu, Tuan tidak memakannya? Nanti bisa cair."

"Itu tidak penting," balas Todoroki. "Jadi, hotel itu sudah dekat, ya?"

Midoriya yang sedang asyik menjilati makanan manis itu menepuk jidatnya. "Ah, hampir saja lupa. Ayo, tempatnya dekat sekali, kok."

Keningnya mengernyit bingung dan mata itu menerawang. Ia menatap perempuan yang tidak ia ketahui namanya ini dengan pandangan tajam. Ada kecurigaan di batinnya saat orang itu terdiam dan sekalinya bergerak, gerakannya terlihat gugup.

Todoroki melepas napas, memaklumi apa yang dilakukan manusia ini. Sekarang ia malah tiba di taman kota Hosu. Duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang menghadap air mancur raksasa. Kadang-kadang sekali, cipratan air itu mengenainya walaupun kursi berada jauh.

"Jadi, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Midoriya menoleh, memandang Todoroki yang justru melempar pandang ke langit biru. Matahari berada tepat di atas kepala, namun awan putih laksana kapas itu memberi tempat teduh di bawahnya.

"Ah, itu … aku juga tidak tahu," bisiknya. "Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mengajak Tuan ke sini. Tamannya indah, 'kan?" katanya terdengar kaku.

Minat untuk menatap taman ini tidak ada dalam jadwalnya. Semestinya ia sudah tertidur di atas ranjang, meminum jus jeruk, dan menikmati AC yang sejuk. Semestinya ia tidak bertemu gadis aneh yang menculiknya ini. Oke, ia akui ia memang tampan dan setiap anak dari kaum hawa pasti akan meliriknya dua kali. Namun, seharusnya gadis ini bisa lebih pintar dengan tidak memberinya tur yang tidak diinginkannya jika gadis itu benar-benar ingin berlama-lama dengannya. Todoroki menenggak kaleng sodanya hingga tandas.

"Cukup bermain-mainnya!" desaknya serius. "Apa yang kau mau dari mengajakku ke sini, hah?"

"T-tunggu dulu, Tuan. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Todoroki kembali membuang napas kesal yang tertahan. Ia harus bersabar menghadapi tipe orang berjenis ini. Baru kali ini ada orang yang nyaris saja membuatnya, ugh, sebal.

"Akan kuikuti semua kemauanmu, tapi setelah itu antar aku ke hotel," titah Todoroki.

Midoriya mengangguk pelan sambil menatapnya takut. Ia hanya sedang kesepian saat ini. Ramai di luar belum tentu ramai di dalam bukan? Mungkin cowok ini bisa membuat rasa kesepiannya menghilang. Setelah melewati beberapi hari terakhir yang terasa melelahkan, hari ini, tepat setelah bertemu dengan laki-laki dengan rambut aneh itu, ia merasa … lebih baik.

Mata hijaunya yang bulat melirik melewati ekor matanya. Ia bisa melihat wajah datar itu selalu ia pakai di mukanya. Dan luka di sisi kirinya itu membuat atensinya teralih. Orang ini sepertinya tidak biasa.

"Apa yang kaulihat?"

Jadi malu ketahuan mengintip orang secara diam-diam. Jantungnya berdegup cepat dan pipinya memanas. Ada apa ini?

"K-kukira tamannya ramai," komentarnya mengalihkan isu.

"Memang ramai."

Wajah dengan noda bekas jerawat itu menongok ke sumber suara berat itu dan kembali melihat air mancur. "Menurutku tidak."

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu berhubungan dengan pria itu?" celetuk Todoroki tiba-tiba, mengungkit kejadian beberapa jam silam.

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Midoriya Izuku kebingungan. Sebenarnya siapa pun juga tidak ingin diperlakukan hal mesum seperti itu. "A-aku juga tidak tahu," jawabnya asal.

"Kukira kau mengenal pria itu. Soalnya aku melihatmu berbicara dengannya."

"Hee? Kau sudah mengikutiku sejak lama dong?" Midoriya membuat wajah tidak percaya.

"Aku berada di belakangmu saat itu."

"Aku tidak menyadarinya," gumamnya.

"Lalu kau diseret menuju gang kecil itu," imbuh Todoroki.

"Ah, anu … s-sebenarnya aku mengenal orang itu." Midoriya bergerak gelisah di kursinya. Tatapan lekat Todoroki teramat mengusiknya. "Dia kakak kelasku."

Karena melihat Todoroki yang membisu, Midoiya pun melanjutkan omongannya. "Aku menyukainya. Dia bilang ingin pergi ke taman kota Hosu dan dia mengajakku. K-kupikir ini kesempatan bagus berdua dengannya. T-tapi ternyata dia malah …."

"Begitu, ya."

Midoriya menjadi dongkol dan malu atas kecerobohannya sendiri. Mana pula ia mengatakan sejujurnya pada orang asing di sebelahnya ini. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu, menekuri jarinya yang bertaut di atas paha.

"Pada akhirnya kau justru mengajakku ke taman kota Hosu," simpul Todoroki.

"T-tidak seperti itu." Midoriya melambaikan kedua tangannya cepat. "Taman ini benar-benar indah karena baru saja diresmikan. Tidak ada salahnya berbagi keindahan tempat ini," pungkasnya. Semoga saja suaranya tidak terdengar aneh.

"Kau gadis yang aneh."

Di detik itu juga, Midoriya terasa tersambar petir dan membuatnya menjadi batu. Haduh, bahkan orang asing pun mencapnya aneh. Rasanya ia ingin bumi menelannya saja saat itu juga.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai kakak kelasmu itu sampai rela melakukan apa pun, ya?" tebak Todoroki sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia mendesah lelah.

"B-bukan. Kau salah paham. Aku hanya suka kepadanya, bukan berarti aku merelakan asetku hilang di tangannya." Rasanya terdengar saat ia ucapkan.

Tiba-tiba saja Todoroki berpaling ke arahnya, menatap zamrud yang berhabitat di mata perempuan ini.

Midoriya terkesiap dan hampir saja terjengkang melihat reaksi cepat Todoroki. "Terlalu dekat!" jeritnya pelan dengan wajah memerah. Ia menggeser duduknya teratur, membuka distansi di antaranya.

"T-Tuan, es krimmu mencair."

Lamunan Todoroki buyar dan ia segera tersadar. Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya dan meraih sesuatu yang membasahi celananya. Sebuah bungkus es krim, dan di dalamnya sudah mencair karena sinar matahari yang seakan bisa menembus tulang.

"Kenapa es krimnya tidak kau buang saja?"

"Tidak."

"Lho, kenapa? Bukankah kaubilang tidak suka es krim?" selidik Midoriya penasaran. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya imut, memaksa Todoroki untuk membuang wajahnya sembarangan.

"Aku tidak enak kepadamu."

"Kepadaku? K-kenapa?"

"Karena ini es krim darimu."

Hari ini, degup jantung Midoriya berada pada kulminasi dengan debaran yang cepat. Dadanya bisa meledak dengan wajah polos dan ucapan orang ini tidak selaras. Makhluk macam apa sebenarnya orang ini?!

Pukul tiga sore, di depan hotel mewah nan modern, Midoriya berdiri bersama seorang yang baru saja akrab dengannya. Ia bahkan sampai melupakan dalam kesedihan yang melucutinya.

Setelah beberapa jam terakhir, ia menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan laki-laki ini. Ini terasa menyenangkan. Ia ingin melakukannya lagi, yah biarpun laki-laki itu kelewat pendiam dan agak kaku. Namun, sosok itu benar-benar menarik. Heh, apa yang dipikirkannya!

"Sudah sampai. Senang rasanya bisa berjalan-jalan denganmu, Tuan!" seru Midoriya bersemangat.

"Aku sebaya denganmu."

"Eh? _Honto_? Wah, maaf aku tidak tahu," ujarnya dengan irama yang cepat. "Tapi terima kasih sudah bersedia menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini. Aku benar-benar senang."

Todoroki setia dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Aku tidak sengaja tadi membelinya saat kita melewati toko suvenir!" serunya. Ia mengeluarkan dua buah gantungan kunci berbentuk gembok dan kunci. "Kami, penduduk kota Hosu, menganggap simbol gembok dan kunci sebagai lambang sebuah ikatan. Meskipun kita baru kenal, aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku."

"Dua-duanya untukku?" tanya Todoroki polos sambil melihat-lihat gantungan berbentuk gembok.

"Hee, aku juga mau satu," rengek Midoriya. "Kapan-kapan jika kau berkunjung kemari, aku akan mengajakmu ke taman gembok dan kunci."

"Nama yang aneh," komentar Todoroki.

"Ah, tapi pasti kau akan terkejut melihatnya. Ah, hampir saja aku lupa!" pekiknya. "Aku Midoriya Izuku. Salam kenal!"

Laki-laki itu hanya memandang uluran tangan Izuku tanpa bermaksud menjabatnya. "Todoroki. Panggil saja begitu," ucapnya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Midoriya pun menarik tangannya kaku. Sepertinya Todoroki tidak menyukai kontak fisik dengan perempuan, ya?

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!" Midoriya pun tersenyum, melambaikan tangan, dan berbalik.

Ia berjalan dengan dadanya terasa hidup. Rusuknya bergetar setiap mendegar gebuan jantungnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa ringan. Perasaan baru kemarin hidupnya porak poranda. Dan sekarang, dinamika baru membuatnya bangkit.

Ah, langit begitu cerah hari ini. Begitu banyak yang terjadi sampai ia ingin lupa, melupakan apa pun yang membuatnya gundah.

Todoroki. Nama lelaki itu. Akan ia ingat nama itu.

.

.

.

"Halo?"

"Ini aku, Midoriya Izuku."

"Ah, Midoriya- _shoujo_. Ada hal apa sampai kau tiba-tiba menghubungiku."

"Soal itu … aku berubah pikiran."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku menerima tawaranmu. Pindah ke Yuuei."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Hula-hula semuanya. Fic baru untuk pasangan yang baru saja author restui! Hueee. *Nangis Bombay***

 **Sejujurnya, ide ini muncul belum lama setelah nonton BnHA season 3. Terus karena author emang tipikal orang yang gak sabaran dan menumpuk fandom di atas segalanya. Dengan gontai, author membuka situs buat baca manga online. Hehehe. Pas dibaca, kayaknya adegan TodoDeku mulai jarang keluar(?). Duh, padahal author berharap banget si Deku yang imoet-polos itu jadi Canon sama babang Shouto yang ikemen cool-hot kayak dispenser. Tapi ya sudahlah, fans mah bisa apa atuh :')**

 **Author mikir kayaknya ini fic bakal sampai lima chapter lebih. Masih perkiraan lho ya. Semoga tidak ada halangan dan feel TodoDeku masih kerasa, jadi bisa meramaikan fandom ini. Holee!**

 **Btw, ada yang ikut event yang digarap Shirocchin? #TodoDekuChronicleFiesta. Author pengin banget ikut sebenarnya, tapi lagi gak ada ide nih. :( Yang punya ide, boleh dong di PM *ngarep, ditimpuk pakai batu***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kohei Horikoshi. Boku no Hero Academia mutlak milik beliau. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fic ini. Tetaplah mendukung beliau dalam berkarya!**

 **Warning: Gender Switch, OOC, Typo(s), alur cepat/lambat, gaje, maaf jika tidak memenuhi hasrat kalian *hiks***

 **Pairing: Todoroki x Female! Midoriya**

.

.

Siang ini, tepatnya pukul sebelas, sebuah kereta listrik cepat berhenti di salah satu stasiun kota Musutafu atau orang luar lebih senang menyebutnya Yuuei—karena SMA Yuuei sangat ikonis di daerah itu dengan akreditasi baik di tanah Jepang. Sekolah internasional dengan frekuensi pertukaran pelajar yang besar serta fasilitas yang mutakhir.

Pintu besi itu tersibak setelah bergeming kurang lebih sepuluh detik. Seluruh manusia (dengan beragam bentuk dan postur) berbondong-bondong keluar, membuat suasana stasiun menjadi sesak sesaat. Bahkan di hari Senin pun stasiun ini tidak lekang dari kesibukan.

Dengan postur tubuhnya yang kecil, Midoriya berusaha menjaga langkahnya sekaligus bertahan di antara desakan tak terarah ini. Tubuhnya nyaris oleng karena menabrak punggung besar pria di depannya. Sulit rasanya berusaha keluar dari kerumunan sambil membawa koper besar, karena alih-alih menemukan celah, ia saja kesulitan bernafas.

Setelah memasukkan _joshaken_ ke mesin pemeriksa tiket, ia berjalan mendekati mesin penjual minuman. Ia memilih jus jeruk kalengan. Suasana di kereta tadi membuatnya haus dan gerah, bahkan setelah ada AC di dalamnya.

Ia bisa mendesah lega saat tiba di luar stasiun. Kakinya berjalan menuju kursi panjang yang dipayungi pohon beringin yang rindang sembari membuka minumannya.

"Ramai sekali," desahnya sambil mengipasi lehernya dan meneguk jus jeruk. "Seharusnya aku naik taksi saja," gumamnya pada sendiri.

Inilah dia, Midoriya Izuku. Seorang perantau dari kota Hosu. Dengan rambut ikal hijau dikepang satu, celana _jeans_ , dan kaus lengan panjang berbahan katun; telah tiba.

Tangannya mengaduk-aduk tas tangannya, mencari keberadaan ponselnya. Ini sudah hampir pukul setengah dua belas setelah ia keluar dari kereta dan berdesakan. Seharusnya All Might sudah menjemputnya. Ia harus menghubungi orang itu karena ia sudah sampai.

Pandangannya terbang ke sekitar ketika ponsel itu sedang melakukan panggilan. Kehidupannya yang baru akan dimulai di kota ini. Keputusannya tidak boleh ia tanggapi dengan penyesalan, karena mungkin saja, apa yang All Might katakan benar. Rotasi kehidupannya akan menjadi baik di sini. Hidup merantau di kota orang akan menambah agenda pengalamannya. Mulai detik ini, ia akan memiliki banyak teman di sini. Mulai mewarnai kolase buram di hidupnya.

Sambil mengepalkan tangannya, perempuan itu mengangguk. "Yosh! Aku harus bisa!"

"Midoriya- _shoujo_?"

Kepala itu menoleh ke belakang. "Eh? All Might!"

Buru-buru pria bertubuh kurus itu langsung membekap mulut Midoriya. Ia bahkan diperhatikan oleh seorang pejalan kaki karena ia terlihat seperti ingin menculik Midoriya. "Jangan panggil aku begitu!" desisnya.

"Ah, _gomen_!" ucap Midoriya setelah mulutnya terlepas dari bekapan. "T-tapi kenapa kau memakai penampilan seperti ini?" bisiknya.

All Might, panggil saja di begitu, duduk di samping gadis berkuncir satu ini. "Profesiku sebagai aktor benar-benar tidak menguntungkan untuk keadaan seperti ini," desahnya.

" _Nande_?"

"Orang-orang tentu saja akan mengerubungiku dan itu akan merepotkan," keluhnya sambil memijit keningnya.

"Jadi, itu alasan kau tidak pakai _make up_?"

"Tentu saja," balasnya.

"Wah, orang-orang pasti tidak akan menyangka jika pria kurus ini adalah All Might yang berotot dan sering muncul di televisi," celoteh Midoriya.

"Hei, siapa yang kaubilang kurus itu?"

"Ah, itu pasti alasanmu untuk berhenti di dunia hiburan dan memilih menjadi guru di SMA Yuuei?" tebak Midoriya, tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan All Might.

"Ya, begitulah," sahut pria berambut kuning sembari mengelus tengkuknya. "Lagi pula, mengajar itu lebih menyenangkan ketimbang berakting."

"All Might, apa benar aku akan bersekolah di SMA Yuuei itu?" Midoriya menoleh, menatap All Might dengan manik hijaunya yang memikat.

"Tentu saja! SMA Yuuei yang terbaik di Jepang!" serunya membesarkan tempatnya bekerja dan terkekeh.

Mendadak wajah dengan bintik-bintik itu menekuk murung. Sinar cerah yang seharusnya terpancar itu meredup. Sekelebat kekhawatiran datang di sana.

"Midoriya- _shoujo_ , apa yang kaupikirkan?" tegur All Might menyadari kecemasan perempuan kebanggaannya ini. "Kau tidak senang kumasukkan ke SMA Yuuei?"

"E-eh? Bukan begitu. Aku bukannya tidak senang dimasukkan ke SMA Yuuei. Sungguh, aku senang kok. SMA Yuuei terdengar menarik. Itu pasti sekolah yang keren," cerocos Midoriya cepat.

All Might menyentuh pundak Midoriya sampai orang itu berhenti bicara. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak ingin bersekolah di sana," timpalnya dengan nada pelan. Matanya memandang bagian lengan kaus Midoriya. Di balik kain itu, ia sering melihat luka-luka yang menato di tubuh mungil gadis polos ini. Ia pun mengembuskan napas.

"Jika kau benar-benar tidak nyaman, kau boleh minta padaku untuk kudaftarkan di sekolah lain," tambahnya.

Midoriya tercenung dan berusaha menelan ucapan All Might. Lalu, ia berucap, "Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu, izinkan aku mencoba di Yuuei," katanya dengan senyum menawan, meyakinkan All Might.

"Aku selalu senang melihatmu tersenyum. Kau memang gadis yang kuat, Midoriya."

Tak lama, pria berambut kuning itu mengajak Midoriya ke dalam mobil sedan yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Setelah tiba di sini, Midoriya tidak boleh langsung istirahat dan berleha-leha. Ada banyak urusan terkait kepindahannya ke kota ini. Seperti apartemen kecil yang akan ia tempati; urusan administrasi di kota Musutafu (kota ini sangat selektif pada pendatang); pergulirannya ke SMA Yuuei.

Sembari menggeret kopernya, Midoriya tiba-tiba meringis karena ia pikir akan butuh waktu untuk menempatkan dirinya di lingkungan ini, membuat dirinya terbiasa.

Musutafu tentu saja bukanlah Hosu. Di sana (kota Hosu), kejahatan mudah saja terjadi bahkan ketika kau lengah hanya untuk mengerjap. Polisi serupa seperti bidak pion yang hanya bisa maju tanpa melindungi belakang. Penduduk lokal sana mengetahui fakta mencekam bahwa Hosu tidak bisa dikatakan aman. Contohnya saja Midoriya, sering menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan di sekolah lamanya. Lapisan kriminal di sini bukan dari sudut pandang penduduk, tapi juga pelajar yang dilecehkan.

Tapi sekarang ia berada di Musutafu. Katanya, kota ini benar-benar luar biasa. Ia sempat menyangsikan dari segi apa supaya ia bisa mengakui kota ini.

"Kau tak apa? Mau kubantu membawa barang bawaanmu?" tawar All Might mendengar suara meringis Midoriya. Ia membuka bagasi mobil dan membuka telapak tangan besarnya.

"Tidak usah, kita kan sudah berada di samping mobilmu," kata Midoriya, sambil mengutuk All Might yang telat berniat membawa barang bawaannya. Ia tersenyum kecut ketika All Might meletakkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi mobil.

All Might tertawa tanpa dosa. "Kau memang tidak berubah, ya?" katanya sambil masuk ke dalam mobil dan Midoriya duduk di sampingnya.

Midoriya memakai sabuk pengamannya. "Berubah?"

"Kau benar-benar terlihat canggung," ujarnya sebelum menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Perempuan itu mengangkat bahunya pelan, bingung harus menjawab apa. Yah, memang dari dulu ia orangnya agak pemalu dan canggung.

"All Might."

"Ya?" balasnya. "Panggil aku Toshinori."

"Ah, Toshinori- _san_ , menurutmu bagaimana murid-murid di Yuuei?" kata Midoriya mendadak. Ia melirik pria pirang di sebelah kanan yang sedang fokus pada jalanan, membuat kendaraan ini berguncang lembut ketika melindas polisi tidur.

All Might balas melirik Midoriya yang tampak risau. Lalu, jarinya bermain di setir kemudi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, aku cuma ingin bertanya saja. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya mengenal calon temanku di sana." Midoriya menggigit bibirnya pelan, merasa kalau ucapannya begitu hati-hati diucapkan.

Alisnya bertaut di antara kening dan batang hidungnya. Ia menginjak pedal rem tatkala lampu merah menyetop mobilnya. Matanya menerawang ke depan.

"Kupikir gadis-gadis di sana cantik," jawabnya. "Maksudku, mereka tidak hanya cantik. Mereka semua baik dan beberapa di antaranya cukup bersahabat," terangnya, teringat pada siswi di kelas 1-A.

"Kau tidak perlu takut dan risau seperti itu Midoriya. Kau bisa mengadu padaku jika mereka berbuat seenaknya padamu," All Might berujar. Ia menunjukkan cengiran di tubuh kurusnya itu.

"Terima kasih. Namun, itu tidak perlu," tolak Midoriya halus sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri di atas jok. "Aku terbiasa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak ada salahnya kan berbagi kesedihan?"

Midoriya menoleh, memandang All Might tanpa ekspresi menatap ke depan, saat lampu hijau berpendar, membuat segala kendaraan di luar bergerak merayap di jalanan beraspal.

"Hei, kau tahu apa yang membuat Musutafu itu unik?" All Might kembali membuka suara setelah sekian menit mereka bisu.

"Apa?"

"Hosu mungkin punya banyak toko es krim, tapi Musutafu punya banyak toko yang menjajakan gelato berbagai rasa!"

" _Honto_?"

"Akan kutraktir. Kau suka apa, semuanya ada dalam bentuk gelato."

"Bagaimana dengan katsudon!"

"Hei, bukan yang seperti itu juga."

Hingga sore, mereka berbincang dan bercanda kecil di dalam mobil. Mengingkari waktu yang sedang merangkak. Menuju malam yang segera melahap terang nan remang di waktu petang.

.

.

Suasana kelas menjadi riuh dan ribut di jam istirahat. Huru-hara yang berpusat di meja belakang, tempat Uraraka berada dikerumuni hampir dari setengah populasi kelas. Menyemut dan menceletuk kekaguman.

Mejanya berantakan, dipenuhi pernak-pernik oleh-oleh dari kota Hosu. Itu semua bukan milik Uraraka seutuhnya. Iida, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kirishima, Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu, dan Todoroki sepakat untuk patungan membawa buah tangan dari tempat mereka berlibur dan membagikannya kepada teman sekelasnya. Ini semua adalah buah dari ide sang ketua kelas, untuk menjalin keakraban katanya.

"Uraraka, kaus ini benar-benar bagus!" puji perempuan berambut pendek dan berkulit merah muda. "Aku suka sekali warna _pink_!" serunya sambil memeluk kaus itu.

"Hei, Ashido, apa kau tidak terpikirkan jika nantinya kaus itu akan terlihat menyatu dengan kulitmu?" ledek Kaminari dan diikuti tawa pelan dari Sero.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu Ashido _-kun,_ tapi apa yang diucapkan Kaminari- _kun_ benar adanya." Iida mengangguk setuju.

"Huwa, padahal baju bermotif panda ini benar-benar imut," rengek Ashido dengan tampak sedih dan menatap kaus itu.

"Hah! Apa ini?" Jirou, gadis dengan cuping telinga yang panjang itu menjerit histeris. "K-kalian membeli bra?"

"E-eh, Jirou! Kenapa ada benda itu?" Uraraka justru berbalik panik dan heran. "S-siapa yang membeli bra ini?"

"Astaga, aku kira itu sebuah bandana bermotif daging, ternyata sebuah bra." Kirishima menjadi malu sendiri dengan kebodohannya. Pantas saja kemarin ibu penjual oleh-oleh itu tertawa geli menatapnya. "Ini benar-benar tidak jantan," katanya dengan dongkol.

"Dasar Kirishima- _kun_ mesum!" pekik Hagakure, sang seragam melayang.

"Berikan benda itu padaku!" seru si cebol Mineta menyembul keluar. Ia tertawa girang dengan air liur yang nyaris tumpah dari mulutnya. "Cepat, berikan!"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan benda ini?" Uraraka menatap Mineta dengan muka ragu.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!" Jirou dengan cepat menjitak si kepala anggur.

"Hei-hei, kalian tidak membeli es krim? Bukankah kota Hosu terkenal dengan toko es krimnya itu?"

"Hagakure- _chan_ tidak mungkin kita membawa es krim. Nanti bisa meleleh," jelas Tsuyu. "Kami hanya membeli cendera mata saja, _gero_." Tsuyu mengambil sebuah boneka bergambar kelinci dan memberikannya kepada Koda. Ia tahu betul teman pendiamnya yang satu itu sangat tertarik pada segala hal berbau hewan.

"Kalian tidak membeli gantungan gembok-kunci itu?" Ojiro, pria dengan ekor itu bertanya dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Gantungan gembok-kunci?"

"Ah, Aniki pernah mengatakanku tentang cerita urban di kota Hosu. Jika ada dua orang yang memegang dari masing-masing gantungan itu, maka ikatan kalian tidak akan bisa putus." Iida mengepalkan tangannya erat, bersemangat mengungkapkannya.

"Eh, aku tidak percaya bahkan seorang Iida Tenya mempercayai mitos seperti itu," sambar Kaminari.

"Itu bukan mitos, tapi cerita dari masyarakat sana. Seharusnya kita menghormati itu, Kaminari- _kun_!"

"Eh, lalu kenapa kita tidak membelinya, _gero_?"

Tokoyami yang dari tadi hanya menyimak mulai bergabung. "Maaf, benda itu sulit sekali kutemukan di kota Hosu." Ia mendesah.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Tokoyami- _kun_!" ucap Iida.

Tidak semua murid 1-A ikut bergabung di sana. Beberapa ada yang memilih untuk menyingkirkan diri. Bakugou tampak mengomel tidak jelas karena keributan itu membuatnya sulit untuk tidur. Todoroki kalem membaca buku bacaannya. Lalu, Yaoyorozu hanya diam di kursi, menguping obrolan teman-temannya itu.

Gadis itu menggenggam erat benda di tangannya. Ia melirik pria di sampingnya yang sangat tidak terusik dengan keributan yang menyamai pasar itu.

Yaoyorozu berdiri dan melepaskan nafas. Ia berada di samping Todoroki.

"Todoroki- _san_!" sapanya.

Kepala bersurai biner itu terangkat, menampilkan wajah bekas luka serta tatapan datar.

"Tolong terima ini!" Yaoyorozu memberikan gantungan berbentuk gembok dan berlari keluar kelas dengan jantung berdebar, membuat kerumunan itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Yaomomo! Aku ingin menghadiahimu bra bergambar daging ini!" teriak Mineta gamblang dan ia mendapatkan pukulan keras dari Jirou.

"Kalian lihat adegan Todoroki dan Yaoyorozu itu?" bisik Ashido riang. "Mereka benar-benar imut sekali."

"Bilang saja kau cemburu karena pangeran es itu dekat dengan Yaoyorozu bukan?" timpal Kaminari.

"Kalau dengan Yaoyorozu, sih, aku tidak akan masalah." Ashido terkikik senang.

.

.

Gadis itu meletakkan kopernya di kamar dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Mata berwarna rumput itu memandang atap langit kamar.

Ia meraih ponselnya dari saku dan membuka sandi pola di layar pengunci. Setidaknya tidak lebih dari lima notifikasi masuk di sana. Dua di antaranya adalah pesan singkat yang membuat dahinya mengernyit.

Satu pesan dari seorang guru konseling di sekolah lamanya yang menanyakan kabarnya. Satu lagi pesan dari Shindou. Hah, ia tidak mau membuka pesan dari orang bermuka dua itu. Tangannya melempar _handphone_ ke sebelahnya. Tentu saja tidak akan ada teman sekelasnya yang sedih setelah ia pindah kemari. Mereka justru akan bahagia karena tidak perlu merasa khawatir Midoriya akan diganggu lagi.

Udara dari mulutnya keluar dengan berat dan sesak. Ia tidak punya teman di Hosu.

Midoriya mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi jam yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Ia sendirian di apartemen barunya. All Might langsung pergi setelah mengantarkannya kemari. Bilangnya sih, ada urusan penting dengan tindakan yang tergesa-gesa. Midoriya mengangguk dan melepaskan orang itu pergi. Padahal, ini hari pertamanya ia di Musutafu. Ini pengalaman pertamanya tinggal sendirian. Ia pasti akan butuh bantuan.

Duduk di tepi ranjang dan hendak meraih kopernya, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Aku harus ke _konbini_!"

Buru-buru ia beranjak dan mengambil dompetnya. "Tunggu, aku tidak tahu jalanan di kota Musutafu. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus membeli barang-barang keseharian dan bahan makanan juga," gumamnya, seolah hal itu menjadi kebiasaannya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat kemudian, mengganti baju dengan _sweater_ berwarna pastel dan celana panjang denim, ia langsung bergerak ke luar apartemen. Rambutnya yang menjuntai sampai di bawah bahu, ia kepang satu; seperti biasa.

"Kira-kira aku harus ke mana dulu, ya?" bisiknya pelan sambil memutar-mutar ponselnya bingung. Mungkin dengan bantuan HP-nya itu dia bisa menyusuri Musutafu yang awam ini.

Di atas trotoar ia berjalan, menatap sekeliling, melirik ke arah hal menarik apa pun. Di sini tidak jauh padatnya dengan Hosu. Ada banyak toko-toko dan bangunan yang berbaris membentuk blok. Dengan cat melapisi dinding tiap bangunan, membuat matanya melirik dua kali setiap ada tempat yang menurutnya apik.

Toko swalayan besar berada tidak jauh dari tempat ia melangkah. Dan tidak jauh dari toko itu, ia harus berpapasan dengan gang kecil yang sempit. Mendadak ia jadi tremor, bergerak gelisah tidak jelas. Namun, pada akhirnya Midoriya berjalan dengan pandangan lurus, tanpa bernyali menoleh ke kiri, di mana gang sempit itu menganga hendak menjepitnya.

Ia menjadi benar-benar awas terhadap gang atau jalan tikus mulai beberapa hari belakangan. Itu semua gara-gara Shindou! Pikirnya. Otaknya selalu memutar kejadian mengerikan itu di detik-detik ia memikirkan celah sempit nan temaram dari sinar. Itu membuatnya bergidik.

Keluar dari toko swalayan sambil menenteng dua kantong plastik di tiap tangannya, Midoriya mendesah. "Melelahkan juga, ya, berebutan diskon dengan ibu-ibu," keluhnya, teringat saat ia berdesakkan dengan para ibu untuk mendapatkan ikan segar di salah satu toko.

Sekarang, perutnya lapar dan bukan hanya beban pikiran, melainkan beban fisik ikut-ikutan mendemonya untuk kelelahan. Saat ia keluar, langit nyaris berubah jingga.

Ia kerepotan sendiri ketika harus merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Dan betapa dongkol seorang Midoriya Izuku lantaran baterai ponselnya habis.

"Setidaknya aku masih membawa dompet," bisiknya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak panik.

Tujuan berikutnya adalah toko gelato. Ia sudah memikirkan makanan itu sejak ia memilih sabun pembersih wajah di toko swalayan tadi. Katanya Musutafu terkenal dengan gelato. Ia akan menilainya sendiri kalau begitu. Fufufu.

"Tolong aku mau yang cokelat dan _matcha._ " Ia menunjuk ke etalase kaca itu. Dan benda berwarna hijau dan cokelat itu tersaji di genggamannya.

Ia membuka kantong plastik belanjanya dan mengaduk-aduk isinya. Mencari si dompet.

"E-eh? Ke-ke mana, ya?" ucapnya dengan nafas tertahan. Pelayan perempuan itu terus memperhatikannya dengan dahi mengerut.

"Ada masalah?"

"B-bukan. Itu, hanya saja ... dompetku." Ia mulai liar membuka kantong plastik belanjaan yang satunya. Sumpah demi apa pun, ia meletakkannya di dalam kantong plastik. Tidak mungkin hilang, kan?

Wajahnya mulai memucat dan dadanya terasa bergolak cepat. Sampai satu tepukan di bahu mengindahkannya.

"Hah? Deku?!"

"K-kau? Kacchan?"

"Sedang apa kau kemari? Kau membuat antrean macet, _baka_!"

"Anu, dompetku tidak ada," cicitnya seperti suara tikus dengan wajah menahan tangis.

"Ck, minggir!"

Perempuan berambut hijau itu terpaksa menyingkir dan ia melihat adegan di mana pemuda berseragam SMA berambut pirang membayarinya. Berbalik dan memandanginya garang.

"Kacchan, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!" sungut Midoriya.

"Diamlah. Aku melakukan itu bukan untuk orang bodoh sepertimu," desisnya tajam sambil memegang gelato rasa cokelat.

"B-bodoh?"

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidak membawa dompet dan merepotkan orang lain," ucap Bakugou Katsuki, sang pria pirang. "Dasar!"

Midoriya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ia sebenarnya membawa dompet, dan sepertinya benda itu jatuh entah di mana. Lagi pula, kalau ia tidak membawa dompet kenapa ada dua kantong plastik yang menemaninya sekarang.

Ia menjatuhkan pantatnya ke kursi yang masih berada di dalam toko itu. "Sudah lama sekali ya, Kacchan."

"Cih." Bakugou menjilati gelatonya dan ikut duduk di sebelah perempuan itu. "Sejak kapan kau tinggal di Musutafu?"

"Hari ini. Aku baru saja pindah," ujarnya jujur. Giliran Midoriya menjilati gelatonya dengan nikmat. Merekam rasa manis nan lezat di lidah. "Wah, gelato di Musutafu memang lezat ya."

Bakugou tidak membalas.

"Mirip seperti es krim, tapi ini lebih padat. Tapi aku suka. Menurut Kacchan bagaimana?" Midoriya memiringkan kepalanya, menatap manik merah itu yang tampak selalu menakutkan. "Kacchan lebih suka gelato atau es krim?"

"Bisa tidak mulut jelekmu itu diam untuk sedetik saja?" omel Bakugou. Ia memelototi gadis hijau itu.

"Kacchan memang tidak berubah ya," bisiknya pelan, sangat pelan.

Laki-laki itu pun berdiri sambil mengunyah _cone_ gelato. Ia berjalan pergi tanpa pamit bersama tas yang menggantung di pundak.

Buru-buru Midoriya berdiri dan berupaya menyusulnya. Pertama, ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih. Kedua, ia ingin meminta bantuannya lagi. Ponselnya mati dan dompetnya hilang. Dobel kesialan ia timpa pada hari ini.

"Kacchan! Tunggu!" panggil Midoriya dengan langkah tersendat sampai ke luar toko gelato.

Bakugou terus berjalan ketika Midoriya menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan (sepertinya) banyak energi (karena ia juga membawa belanjaannya yang super berat dan merepotkan).

"Berhenti dulu, Kacchan!" rengek Midoriya mendapati ketulian Bakugou.

Pemuda berseragam itu menggeram kesal dan menatap galak Midoriya. "Apa maumu, hah? Jangan ikuti aku, _hanbunyaro_!"

Midoriya bergerak mundur sejengkal dengan perasaan takut. Namun, seharusnya ia sudah kebal dengan bentakan Bakugou sejak ia masih bau kencur.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Kacchan."

"Berisik! Cepat pergi!"

Orang itu, si pirang yang suka meledak-ledak, berjalan menuju barat dan menyisakan Midoriya dengan tampang cemas di belakang punggungnya. Tanpa rasa iba sedikit pun, orang itu tanpa tega membiarkan teman masa kecilnya ditelan rasa takut.

Dengan perasaan super dongkol, kakinya berdiri di antara gerakan berjalan manusia di sekelilingnya. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menangis. Apa yang dikatakan Bakugou itu memang benar. Ia adalah orang yang bodoh. Orang yang merepotkan orang lain. Benar-benar payah.

Matanya terkatup di keramaian, berpikir itu adalah satu-satunya cara kehilangan kesedihan.

Bukan sebuah rasa senang atau tenang yang ia terima. Satu desakan di bahunya membuat oleng dan hilang keseimbangan. Hingga punggung itu menabrak sesuatu yang hangat.

"Ah, _g-gomen_! Aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku," ucap Midoriya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah kau yang tinggal di Hosu itu?"

Kepala Midoriya terangkat dan matanya membola. "Kau bukankah yang waktu itu?"

Mata dengan dua warna itu tidak menyiratkan arti apa pun secara eksplisit.

"Tuan, kau tinggal di daerah sini?" Midoriya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari orang di depannya ini. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya ia dipertemukan dengan orang ini lagi. Dari sekian penduduk di negara Jepang, kenapa harus orang dengan rambut dua warna nyentrik berada di matanya.

"Dunia ini benar-benar sempit sekali," kekeh Midoriya garing. "Ah, kau juga habis dari belanja, ya?" katanya melirik kantung plastik yang di bawa Todoroki, hanya saja itu cuma satu dan ukurannya lebih kecil.

"Bukan urusanmu dan jangan sebut aku 'tuan'," balas Todoroki. Ia berjalan pelan melalui Midoriya sambil mengatakan, "Dan juga jangan tidur sambil berdiri di jalanan."

"A-aku tidak tidur—hei, tunggu!"

Midoriya kembali berlari pelan, menyusul pemuda itu. Dengan peluh membanjiri, ia melenguh. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia merasa dikerjai dengan kantung plastik belanjaan. Terkutuklah kau bahan kebutuhan pokok sehari-hari!

"Apa?"

"B-berhenti. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," desahnya.

"Cepat katakan. Aku tidak punya waktu," desak Todoroki sambil melihat jam tangannya. Ia terlihat sibuk, yah?

"A-anu, aku ingin meminta sedikit bantuan darimu. Be-berhubung kita pernah saling mengenal, aku ingin meminta sedikit saja pertolongan darimu, jika Tuan berkenan," jelas Midoriya. "M-maksudku _Nii-san_ —bukan, m-maksudku bukan _nii-san_."

"Todoroki."

"Eh?" Mata hijau itu mengernyit bingung ke arahnya.

"Kita sudah pernah memberi tahu nama kita, Midoriya."

"B-benarkah? A-aku lupa soal itu. Maaf, maafkan aku!" Midoriya kembali membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf dengan rambut kepangnya yang bergerak-gerak. Rasa malu menjalarinya. Rasa berdebar menggenang di dadanya yang sempit. _Huwaa_ , perasaan apa ini?

"J-jadi Todoroki- _san_?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Aku ingin meminta sedikit bantuan."

Todoroki bergeming.

"Karena kita pernah mengenal, jadi aku boleh kan aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Langsung saja ke inti. Aku bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi," terang Todoroki. Ia tidak menyukai ketidakefektifan Midoriya dalam melakukan konversasi. Mengulang-ulang dan terbata-bata. Menurutnya itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Maaf, kalau kalimatku tidak menyenangkan."

Ditambah lagi, orang ini terlalu sering menggunakan kata maaf. Hah, Todoroki seolah merasa ia adalah sosok yang jahat.

"Aku baru saja pindah ke kota Musutafu pagi ini karena sebuah keperluan. Kupikir akan menyenangkan pindah ke kota ini. Secara, ini kota yang bagus menurut survei dan ada sekolah terkenal juga, bukan?"

"Langsung ke inti," decak Todoroki.

"Ah, baik-baik," kata Midoriya. "Aku berniat pergi ke toko untuk berbelanja keperluan dan kau bisa lihat sendiri belanjaan yang merepotkanku ini. Aku membeli semua ini dengan uang di dompetku. Akan tetapi, sesuatu hal buruk terjadi ketika aku sudah di luar toko."

"Lalu, dompetmu lenyap dari saku?" tebak Todoroki dengan wajah datar.

"K-kau tahu darimana?" Midoriya membelalak tidak percaya. Ah, jangan-jangan Todoroki menemukan dompetnya dan mengembalikannya. Itu mirip seperti alur klise di telenovela.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu-menahu soal dompetmu," balas Todoroki membuat Midoriya terpaksa kembali menelan kekecewaan. "Lalu, apa yang perlu kubantu? Mencarikan dompetmu?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau kau ingin mencari dompetmu yang hilang, kenapa tidak meminta bantuan polisi saja? Di sini ada banyak pos polisi."

"Tidak. Bukan itu yang kuinginkan," sela Midoriya.

"Oh, kau tidak menginginkan dompetmu kembali lagi, ya?"

"Bukan. T-tidak seperti itu," desis Midoriya. "Aku akan sangat senang jika dompetku ketemu. Tapi kalau meminta bantuan polisi butuh waktu yang lama, sedangkan aku membutuhkan dompet itu, lebih tepatnya uang itu, saat ini juga."

Todoroki mengusap dagunya pelan, memandangi Midoriya yang mengusap lehernya sendiri dengan gelisah. Entah karena takut atau apa, sinar matanya begitu redup. Berbeda dengan sinar yang ia temukan ketika di Hosu. Lagaknya gadis ini benar-benar di rundung kesusahan.

"Jadi, kau memintaku untuk memberikanmu sejumlah uang? Begitu?"

"A-aku tidak bisa mengatakannya demikian," sahut Midoriya dengan suara samar. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan karena dua hal: Todoroki terlihat menakutkan dan kemungkinan Todoroki menolak permintaan tolongnya.

"Berapa uang yang kau butuhkan?"

"Ah, Todoroki- _san_ serius ingin menolongku?"

"Tadi kau yang meminta," sindir Todoroki dengan nada sinis. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan ini meminta bantuannya lalu terdengar tidak percaya saat ia bersedia. Apa salah jika ia melakukan kebaikan?

" _Arigatou_!"

Pria itu mengangguk kalem dan berbalik. "Tapi sebelum itu aku juga ingin kau membantuku."

" _Hai_."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Halo, ketemu lagi dengan saya. Aduh, jadi malu baru** _ **update**_ **sekarang :") Niatnya saya mau buat panjang, tapi apalah daya Cuma segini dan gemes banget pengin di post. Next chap, saya usahakan lebih panjang dech. *Alaynya kumat***

 **Btw, makasih buat yang udah mau** _ **review**_ **dan mengikuti cerita ini. Saya jadi senang setiap buka fanfiction :") Inilah alasan saya bertahan. Wkwkwk. *Apasi***


End file.
